


World End's L

by rotKaiserin



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would his passion for music lead him? The unknown man whose Light Vanished among the Stars. He is the Nein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World End's L

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a discussion on my tumblr dash (aah, hope that person is okay with this! I’m a bit uncomfortable calling them out but yeah ;;) on what if R.E.V.O. had been successful with Noël’s Nein. I had two ideas for it, thus two chapters, although they’re not connected. The title and the first bit with R.E.V.O. are taken from [Defade's translations](http://marchen-v-friedhof.tumblr.com/post/117706138609/translation-of-saihate-no-l)!
> 
> Thanks for reading~! o/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like to post things incomplete, but I have half the second chapter done and I'm not sure when I'll get to it... and I feel bad just leaving this lying around haha
> 
> This is unbeta'd. You can also read it on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/138765995997/world-ends-l-12)!

 

 

_Well then, let's get back to business._

_I have established a connection between <what could be called consciousness> and the depths of the so-called <Thirteenth Host>…_

_[He] grew up doubting love. It seems like that particular aspect of his nature came into being when he was abandoned by his mother, and simply grew with the circumstances later in his life. Let's see. What should we do here?  
_

_Fortunately, it appears that the <subject>'s <heart> is a system made to forcibly eliminate inconsistencies and contradictions from itself no matter what is denied…  
_

_The <factor> that was predicted to change the outcome of this tragedy -- I attempted a [denial] of [his] ad921d60486366258809553a3db49a4a.  
Well then. Is the cat within the box alive, or is it dead? Let us take a peek inside the cage..._

* * *

 

Bitter cold hit him as Noël looked onto the city skyline. He sat on the edge of the rooftop, the moon and stars his only companions like they were every other night. To his right laid his guitar case, begging to be opened. He would've gladly complied any other day, but he kept on ignoring Flying Nighthawk despite the voice in the back of his head telling him not to.  
  
Save for the wind whipping past him, Noël welcomed the quiet. He would've usually tried to fill the silence with the sounds of his guitar and his singing, but those were the last things he wanted to hear as much as it pained him to admit it. Music was his entire being -- his lifeline. It was the only thing that kept him sane in this God forsaken World. But just this once, he had to deny it. 

For every good memory he had with music, two bad ones came to mind. Music gave him comfort and meaning, but also disappointment and failure. And tonight, the latter far outweighed the former.  
  
Shrugging off his jacket, the chill around him intensified. His body and the bruise on his face grew numb. He embraced the feeling, wishing it could numb his doubts and insecurities as well. It was a foolish wish, but it was better than the other thoughts running through his mind.  
  
He'd screwed up big time. Not like that was anything new, but today took the record for screw ups.  
  
He didn't regret punching his band mate at all -- that bastard had it coming since the day he met him. But if he'd known that he would've been replaced that easily, maybe he would've gone about the situation differently. Just maybe.  
  
With his band gone, went his opportunity of making it big. They weren't perfect, and he didn't get along with them most of the time, but they were all Noël had. He wasn't good enough on his own, and the chances of finding other people to form a band with were slim.  
  
His fists clenched in frustration as he thought about all the effort he put into the band. At this point, Noël couldn't even remember why he even _agreed_ to work with them in the first place. He busted his ass off to make sure that everything went perfectly and those guys were always off doing who the hell knows what. But in the end, he was the one who wasted his time while they went off to do better things.  
  
A sudden noise broke him out of his thoughts, causing him to turn around. His eyes scanned the area, searching for the source of the sound. A part of him hoped that someone had shown up to yell at him, hit him, do _something_ to make him feel anything other than shit. But of course, no one was there.  
  
Sighing, Noël returned his gaze to the sight before him. Nothing had changed from the few moments he took his eyes off it. Above him, the stars still shined and the moon steadily climbed the sky. Below him, a few people walked along the street blocks and some cars drove by every now and then. Nobody saw him up on the rooftop -- or rather, nobody bothered to look up at him. He wasn't worth looking at anyways.  
  
He wasn't worth anything.  
  
Somehow he'd convinced himself that he could make a change if he took up a music career. Instead of just reaching out to children as a teacher, he could reach out to the whole world as a singer. For a long time, Noël clung to that dream. It was the only thing he had going for him, really. It would happen eventually if he kept working hard. At least, that was what he told himself every time he was met with rejection.  
  
All around him, idiots who half-assed everything were getting successful careers. Every generic pop song and superficial rock song produced mocked him. Music could be used for so many revolutionary things, but _this_ was what he was forced to hear every time he left his apartment. How long would it be before he made some kind of progress? With the way things were looking, never.  
  
Noël stood up. Then, he proceeded to take off his shoes.  
  
As he took them off, the sight of his guitar case made him pause. Flying Nighthawk laid still, but Noël could practically hear it screaming at him to stop. A slight pit formed in his stomach at the thought of leaving it behind. He'd poured his passions into creating songs with this guitar he fought tooth and nail to get. Flying Nighthawk was a part of him, and nothing would change that. Noël laid a hand on top of it and stroked it gently. His sigh was his unspoken apology. If anything, he hoped it would end up in the hands of someone better than him.  
  
After some time, he retracted his hand and continued taking off his shoes. With that done, he placed them on the ledge and moved to stand beside them. He allowed himself to soak in the scene in front of him, burning it into his brain. The stars twinkled, but they seemed to shine brighter now, as if beckoning him to join them. The moon had reached its peak, its light embracing him as it shone upon him. It was funny how -- in this cold autumn night -- this was the most warmth Noël had felt in years.  
  
In the back of his head, he felt a song start to form. The melody rang throughout his head like warning bells going off. Despite himself, he let out a hollow laugh. Even now, he couldn't escape music. Maybe he'd be singing as he fell too. God. How fucking pathetic could he get?  
  
In an effort to clear his mind, he took another look at the sky above him. There was nothing for him on this Earth, but the stars certainly seemed to be waiting for him...  
  
For once, he would give everybody what they wanted. For once, he could be free. For once, he had something good to look forward to.  
  
Noël let his body relax, silence and peace overtaking him. Then he leaned forward --

* * *

 

 _Perhaps this might be a happy ending, but a happy ending for whom?_  
  
_It appears that this act of denial has brought about an end that I didn't predict. What an odd case this one is... Very well. I'll just have to try again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, second chapter will be more... Nein-esque hehe
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! ^o^


End file.
